


Through the flames

by Centa0592



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grieving Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt that was giving to me.</p><p>Derek freaks out after thinking Stiles is dead from the house fire and goes through stages of grief</p><p> </p><p>or </p><p> </p><p>The one where everyone thinks Stiles died in his hosue fire when they couldn't find his body. ----for anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the flames

Derek has never felt more scared in his entire life; he’s never felt more vulnerable, guilty, and horrible at once. So many different feelings and emotions were consuming him at once, to even be considered remotely possible. When Derek got the frantic call from Scott that the Stilinski house had burned down and that Stiles’ phone and jeep were at the house but no sign of Stiles being okay, Derek lost it.

 

 

At first he let the phone drop to the floor and of course it broke but he didn’t care because he was now convinced he was going through the 5 steps of grief all at the same time. First step was Denial because he refused to believe the house was burned down and was convinced Scott and Stiles were playing some awful trick on him because they were immature like that and he would scowl at them for the rest of forever.

 

 

This is why Derek drove over to Stiles’ house to see the damage for himself but stopped a block away as he smelled the smoke and saw the fire trucks and firemen trying to put out the fire. He could hear Mr. Stilinski yelling at the police officers that his son is in there and they have to find his son and a lot of curse words a Sheriff should not be yelling and then there was silence as the house crumbled to the ground. Derek just knew it was his imagination.

 

 

He just knew that this was a witch or a curse or something making him replay what happened to his own family out of a pit of guilt for not telling Stiles he loved him. Derek was definitely in denial and he liked denial, denial was a damn good place to be.

 

 

But the second stage hit him and it him hard as a crying Scott was now standing in front of his window demanding him get out.

 

 

“Why would someone do this? Why would someone hurt Stiles?” Scott was crying, and crying didn’t look good on Scott and Derek had no idea why someone would kill Stiles, threaten him maybe but burn his house down? That was unacceptable and anger took a hold of Derek.

 

 

He shifted and ignored Scott’s scared pleas to shift back before he was caught but he didn’t care if he was caught he wanted to kill something, wanted to kill someone, he needed to hurt anything or anyone responsible for destroying the piece of his heart he had remaining.

 

 

Derek was running on pure anger and animal, his wolf was howling and growling at every bird, leaf, and insect that it saw until he stopped. He stopped running and changed back to human form almost instantly as he noticed where he had ran to which was his old house. His burned down house where his family’s ghosts still haunt him, hearing their faint screams for help thinking this was what Stiles went through and he collapsed on the ground onto his knees.

 

 

Picking up rocks and throwing them at the house just because he could do nothing else until his arm got tired and he was winded.

 

 

 

“Please bring him back to me, I promise I’ll try to be a better alpha, I’ll take him away far away from all of this if you just bring him back to me. Or take me instead, if this is a spell or something please take me instead I’ll gladly die a thousand times over for Stiles. I love him more than I thought was possible and I don’t care who knows it. Do you want me to sacrifice something? I’ll give up my loft, I’ll give up my car, I’ll give up Peter…okay so maybe Peter isn’t that much of a sacrifice so i'll sacrifice my sanity by keeping Peter and I’ll give up my pack. I’ll give up being a werewolf if only I can get Stiles back. Please.”

 

 

 

Derek hadn’t even realized he was crying until the tears began to drop on the cold ground beneath him. He was crying and bargaining.which was the third step, to a burned down building and how exactly has this became his life? He was so pathetic and Stiles was gone. The thought of Stiles being gone hit Derek right in the lungs knocking the air right out of him thus he was finding it hard to breathe or think.

 

 

 

Depression was in full effect which was Stage 4 of Loss and Grievance and this stage sucked ass. It took all he had left in him to go back to his loft which he couldn’t even make it up the stairs. Isaac was waiting for him in the kitchen and so was Cora both with sad eyes and soft faces but Derek couldn’t look at them. He told them to leave and when they refused he didn’t even have the energy to scowl.

 

 

He closed his eyes and prayed them away letting another tear fall from his damp face, not caring who saw. His bones ached and he had no idea why, he didn’t want to eat, he didn’t want to sleep, all he wanted to do was cry for his loss knowing that whatever happened to Stiles was never meant to happen. Stiles was supposed to live a long life, get married, have a family, become an FBI agent and be happy not die in some freak fire because Derek’s life was cursed.

 

 

It was so bad that about an hour after Isaac and Cora left Derek thought he could smell Stiles, he began hearing Stiles’ soft voice call his name and he guesses this was acceptance. Acceptance that Stiles really is gone because now his ghost is coming back to reassure the wolf that it wasn’t his fault but damn this acceptance stage is a real bitch because the scent of Stiles is so real.

 

 

 

“Derek…” Derek heard Stiles’ ghost say again and the tears were back and full force soaking the couch cushion.

 

 

“Stiles I’m so sorry I killed you, I’m so sorry if I never came back to Beacon Hills you never would have been involved in this world and you would be alive right now I’m so sorry Stiles.” Derek said trying to hide his nose from the scent of Stiles’ ghost that consumed him.

 

 

 

“Derek I’m right here.” And Derek knew Stiles’ ghost was there he could hear it and smell it, it was cruel.

 

 

 

“I know Stiles and I’m so sorry if you can forgive please say you can forgive me I love you so much. I know I should have said it while you were alive but I was so scared and…..”

 

 

 

Derek stopped talking when he saw Stiles’ ghost right before him, the ghost was blurry because of all the tears so he wiped them away and saw a very confused Stiles who placed his hands on his hips and wow Stiles’ ghost was sassy.

 

 

 

“Derek what are you talking about? I’m right here, I’m alive big guy I’m right here.” And now Stiles was cupping Derek’s cheeks in his hands and planted a soft and gentle kiss onto the wolf’s lips. “Did you feel that, I’m real.” Stiles all but whispered and Derek felt his own heart stop afraid to close his eyes thinking if he opened them again Stiles would be gone.

 

 

 

“I…I thought…” you were dead but Derek couldn’t say that last part out loud it hurt too much.

 

 

 

“I was in your bed.” Stiles was laughing softly but still hadn’t moved, just rested his forehead to Derek's forehead and Derek needed to feel Stiles to make sure he was real so he grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch holding him by his waist and pushing Stiles' nose into Derek’s chest. Derek inhaled deeply and smiled.

 

 

 

“How is that possible? Your house…then your dad…and Scott and…and…” Derek didn’t know what he wanted to say there were too many thoughts in his head and he sucked at words.

 

 

 

“Deaton gave me some herbs and I was messing around with them and some chemical substitutes I found lying around the house then next thing I know KABOOM and I’m being flown out of the kitchen window. That crap hurt like a bitch by the way and all of a sudden I got real dizzy and kind of delirious but somehow managed to make it back to your place but by the time I did your door was wide opened and I saw your phone broken on the floor I got so scared and thought someone took you and I wanted to call for help but it was like I was drugged, granted probably from the demonic mixture I concocted and inhaled. But my body suddenly felt like it weighed a ton and I dragged myself into your bed hoping someone would come and find me.”

 

 

 

They were both quiet for a long moment before Derek broke out into laughter. His whole body was moving up and down thus making Stiles’ body move the same way and Stiles liked the sound coming out of Derek and he liked that smile that was on his face.

 

 

 

“I thought you were dead or that something supernatural got to you and you did that to yourself because of substitute chemicals? What does that even mean?” Derek couldn’t stop laughing, this was the Stiles he was in love with.

 

 

 

“I was thinking my dad is a cheap bastard for cutting my allowance that’s what.” Stiles said pouting but still smiling from ear to ear not caring that he couldn’t breathe due to be smothered by Derek’s chest.

 

 

 

“Then it’s settled starting tomorrow I’m giving you one of my credit cards and I want you to use it on whatever you need whenever and not worry about the price okay?” Derek said suddenly turning serious.

 

 

 

“Derek you don’t have to do that…” Stiles started to say but Derek just shook his head in protest.

 

 

 

“I lost you once I can’t lose you again Stiles okay? I went through all 5 stages of Grief in like 6 hours and I even growled at a squirrel who just threw an acorn at me in response it was not pretty okay? So I will give you a credit card and take care of you and you will never go in need again.” Derek said kissing him softly and oooh Stiles liked this very much.

 

 

Which is why Stiles punched Derek in the shoulder. “You big doofus, why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt? You knew how I felt we could have been kissing and touching for like months now…MONTHS Derek…..you are so selfish.” Stiles said with a smile returning back to kissing and adding in some touching of the abs.

 

 

“Well now that I have you here we can touch and kiss and anything else you want. I’m at your command.” Derek said nibbling on Stiles’ neck which was just orgasmic in itself. Stiles exposed neck some more palmed Derek’s stiff cock through the man’s pants but Derek pulled back and made him stop.

 

 

 

“We can play catch up as soon as we get over to your house and explain everything.” Derek said smiling at Stiles who looked completely dazed.

 

 

 

“Fine…fine but then sex. Lots and lots of sex.” Stiles said getting up from the couch only to be picked on thrown onto Derek’s back. So he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and his legs around Derek’s waist and let the wolf give him a piggy back ride to his house or lack there of.

 

 

 

“So am I never going to be able to walk again?” Stiles asked teasing as Derek picked up a slight jog.

 

 

 

“Not in this lifetime you won’t…if you think this is possessive just wait till you go back to school Monday.” Derek said which made Stiles laugh but Derek wasn’t laughing.

 

 

 

“That was a joke right? Hey Derek you were joking right?”

 

 

Derek just smiled and kept on running…he wasn’t joking not even close now that Stiles was his, he would never let him out of his sight again.


End file.
